Don't Rock The Boat
by hubblejubble48
Summary: Takes place after Michael and Walt sail off at the end Season two. OneShot trial. Rating due to minor violence and humor action scenes. R&R PLEASE! Tell me what you think. Good or bad?


**AN: Hope you like it. This is my first OneShot. It's about Michael and Walt and what happened to them after they left on the boat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, setting or plot. I did however twist the plot.**

**Category: Humor if you don't like Walt, Tragedy if you do. The story is a little far fetched but bear with me!**

**Rating: K+ due to minor violence, no romance, and humor action scenes.**

* * *

Don't rock the boat 

Michael started up the engine. Jack, Hurley, Kate and Sawyer were still tied and gagged on the dock. Walt sat down in the back of the boat and gazed out the window as it pulled away from the shore. Walt watched as the "Others" untied Hurley and sent him off.

"Dad, why did we just leave them? We should have fought back," Walt said. His arms were folded on the sill of the window and his head was resting on top of them.

"We just can't, Son," Michael dogged the question, as he did to the rest of them. "Walt, tell me. What did they do to you? What kind of tests did you have to take?"

"You know math, science and social studies. There were other children there too; a whole bunch. Maybe thirty," Walt stood up and went to sit on the edge of the boat near the water. "I made a friend. Her name was Alex. She was about sixteen and really pretty. She liked me too."

"What?"

"I said I made a friend."

"No, what did you say her name was?"

"Alex," Walt said, turning to face his dad. "Why?"

"No reason," Michael's eyes were very shifty and kept jumping from one side of the horizon to the other. He wasn't sure which way to go. He began thinking. Michael had already become a murderer. It wouldn't hurt to go back and try to save Kate, Sawyer, Jack and the rest of the survivors. All at once Michael Jerked the steering wheel right, until the boat turned 360 degrees. Then, SPLASH!

"Dad!" Walt screamed, for he had fallen into the water. Arms flailing, he screamed, while he tried to stay above the surface.

"Walt! I'm coming Walt! Don't worry!" Michael jumped towards the back of the boat, and it rocked. Steadying himself, Michael reached out for Walt short arm. He grabbed hold of his drenched son and yanked him towards the boat, but the force rocked the boat more and Michael fell in too.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Walt screamed, swam over to his father and grabbed onto his neck.

"Hold on buddy!" Michael said. Walt tried to climb higher out of the water. He used Michael as his life jacket.

"Faster daddy! Faster!" Michael tried to swim with Walt sitting on his back, but he was too heavy. Michael flipped in the water, knocking Walt off him.

"DAD! Help me! Help me!" Walt began to cry. The harder he kicked the water, the faster he sank until his miniature afro was underwater. Then, all of a sudden, Walt began to rise out of the water. He was riding on a dolphin. "To the motor boat boy!" Walt screamed, and the dolphin headed for the little tan boat.

Once Walt was aboard the boat, he turned it around to find his dad. "Dad!" he screamed over and over until he saw an arm waving in the air. Walt steered the boat towards Michael and he too boarded. Michael cut off the power supply and the two huddled together for warmth.

By nightfall, the boat hit something. Michael woke immediately and looked around. They were nearing a beach. Michael tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't because they were instantly pulled into a rip tide. Walt slid off the side of the boat, again.

"AHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs like a little girl.

Claire sat up. She looked out to the end of the beach and saw a boat spinning and swirling, with a little figure in the water and a bigger one reaching out for him. "Guys, come here! Look!" The crowd gathered, everyone holding something they were eating for dinner.

"Oh, dinner and a show!" said Mr. Eko, who was walking over to sit near Claire and Charlie. The group aligned themselves into three rows of about sixteen.

"Dad! Help me please!" Walt continued to cry and weep, until he was shut up by the gurgling sound the sucked him away to be devoured by the ocean.

"NOOOOOO!" Michael yelled, thrusting his hand down in the water to pull out his dying son. But he was too late. The day Walt drowned is a day the island will never forget; the day that the survivors actually laughed. And the day the Michael became a murderer of three.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think. If you like it then I will post more. This one is just a test.**


End file.
